Text analysis tools are used by analysts for various reasons. Many tools assist analysts who may be trying to ascertain information from voluminous quantities of data which may be otherwise impractical for analysis due to the number of documents to be studied. Many text analysis tools operate on a fixed set of data which may be appropriate in a number of applications, such as common evaluation or duplication of results. Other text analysis tools may offer benefits of allowing a user to analyze collections of text which change over time, for example, from a newswire or electronic communication source (e.g., email, instant messaging, etc).
At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards methods and apparatus for assisting an analyst with analysis of text.